High School Mafia III
| image = File:HSM3.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = GMaster479 | link = | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate = 11.01.2010 | winningfaction = Indy | roster =1) Framm 2) pablo4pandas 3) CrazyPainter 4) Izzy 5) Prince_Marth85 6) DudleyDude 7) EDM 8) sayalzah 9) Medji 10) Abhisk 11) Slick 12) Clozo 13) tpaxatb 14) Moosh 15) Zerep 16) Magic_luver101 | first = sayalzah | last = 11) Slick 16) Magic_luver101 | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by GMaster479 based on previous design (see also: High School Mafia and High School Mafia II). It began on January 11th, 2010 and ended in an Indy win in N6 (January 22nd, 2010). Game Mechanics This was a semi-mystery-type Mafia, where roles where known, factions where known, but not which role belongs to each faction. Rules *Roles are known but not the factions they belong to *Only the role of lynched players is revealed, not the faction *Blocking prevails over everything. *What the hosts says goes (even if he messes up ) Role Description Baddies: Have BTSC. 1 kill per night. Win when in the majority Goodies: Win when all baddies are dead Independent: Have BTSC. Powers unknown. WinCon: Be equal to or in the majority Roles: *'Music:' Can either BLOCK a department or SAVE a department each night. Can only save self once *'English:' Chooses a player and learns their faction each night. *'Social Studies:' Has connections around the school has a SPY each night. *'Dance:' Every night, but not two in a row, may choose a player. Should the player have more than n/3 votes stacked on him/her at any point of the Day, the player will be lynched together with the actual lynch victim. (n = number of players remaining in the game) *'Languages:' Can choose a department and DIVERT their action to any other department they want *'P.E:' Traps 1 department a night blocking their night action and their vote in the lynch. Only they know whether person was trapped successfully *'Theatre:' Counters all actions against them that night. (Try to kill Theatre Department, it kills you) *'Health:' Chooses a person to follow each night and heals them if targeted for a kill. *'Art:' Chooses player's and can copy their night action the next night (learning their role if they have a night action, if not informed it didn't work) *'Math:' Can make any vote count 3x or 0x *'Technology:' BLOCK each night *'Wood Shop:' Can choose to either make a weapon or kill each night. Takes 2 nights to make a weapon. Can only kill if they have a weapon. Can kill for every weapon they have. *'Metal Shop:' Can try and RID the Wood Shop with 1 RID try per night. If he guesses correctly, establishes BTSC and they work together to make a weapon and use it for a kill each night *'Honors Program:' Host rolls a dice each night. 1 - Nothing 2 - Saves himself 3 - Chooses someone to save 4 - Blocks someone 5 - Spy on someone 6 - Any of the above *'Special Ed:' Can try and RID 1 person per night. If correct can choose to learn their faction or steal their action. Can't RID same person twice *'Science:' Can learn the roles of a dead person once per night. Host's Summary Winning Faction Indy *Slick - Languages *Magic - Special Ed. Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: GMaster479 #Framm18 - Dance - Killed end of game #Pablo4Pandas - WoodShop - Lynched D3 #Crazypainter - Theatre - Lynched D1 #Izzy - Social Studies - Killed N2 by Baddies #Prince_Marth - Metal Shop - Lynched D5 #DudleyDude - Science - Lynched D4 #EDM - English - Killed N5 by Baddies #sayalzah - Art - Killed N1 by Crazy Painter #Medji - Music - Killed N3 by Wood Shop #Abhisk - Health - Lynched D2 #Slick - Languages (with Baddie BTSC access) #Clozo - Technology - RID Killed N6 by Slick #tpaxatb - P.E. - Killed N4 by Baddies #Moosh - Math - Killed N3 by Baddies #Zerep - Honors Program - Killed end of game #Magic - Special Ed. Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games